The Cat-astrophe
by Kairos Elysian
Summary: A 19 year old, Sia. Is a manga artist. More like a Yaoi manga artist. All she wanted was to cuddle her fluffy blanket and stare at some gorgeous skaters and cute Russian booty. But her ideal night was ruined by a suspicious crate.
1. Chapter 1

"What the heck happened?!" A growl was heard throughout the place.

"Mah~ Mah~ Hijikata-san, why you gotta ruin the atmosphere... aren't you glad that we are all together again." Another voice grinned, their green eyes twinkling in malice. "Atleast we know it's not hell... because chizuru-chan is with us too~"

Hijikata gave a irrited huff, "I think this situation isn't any less pitiful than hell. Look at us!" He gestured at their bodies with his head.

"Pfft...Heisuke, you're still tiny.." A red furred kitten was laughing. His laughter sound like a mouse is choking on his cheese.

"Ano...I'm glad I could meet you all again... To be honest I do not mind this body because atleast you're all safe and sound, Especially You, Hijikata-san."

If a kitten could blush, Hijikata would have been turned red at Chizuru's comment. He cleared his throat, "I'm glad to see you all again too." He grumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes.

The bake Trio and Okita snickered at the awkwardness of their vise captain. The glare sent in way made those snickers turn into guffaws.

"..." Saito's ears twitched as they caught a sound of light footsteps, "Someone's coming." He utters softly to the person closest to him who was happen to be Susumu Yamazaki.

That caught everyone's attention except Heisuke's who was still snarling at something Shinchi said. Sannan put his paw on Heisuke's mouth to shut him up. And everybody was silent.

Sia snuggled into her fluffy blanket as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. She really, really, _really_ hate winter. **Yuri on ice** was playing on the laptop in her lap.

"Oh my baby has just made a friend~ Now hurry up and become boyfriends. Otabae is perfect for you, my baby Yura." She sniffled, giving a fond look at the screen.

She squealed as Yuri and Otabek shook their hands, "GOOD! NOW KISS!" She demanded, accidentally spilling the hot cocoa on her lap.

"Oh fuck!" She quickly lifted her laptop and sat it on the table before it can get dirty and hit the pause button. "Damn it! Can't I watch my hawt boys in peace?!" She thew the blanket on the floor and shivered. And went to change. Her fluffy, warm pj's were ruined. So much for fangirl in over hot skaters. After changing, she dragged her feet to her laundry to wash her blanket. Half shivering, she opened her balcony and put the wet blanket on the railing so that it would dry by tomorrow.

She was about to leave when she saw a suspicious looking van pulling over, in front of her apartment building. A man in black coat and beanie stepped out and grabbed a large box from the back. It was a wooden crate. Sia held her breath as he sat the box on the crosswalk before climbing into his van and drove away.

For a fifteen minutes or so, she watched for any suspicious activity to accure. But nothing. Due to the late night, it was actually two in the morning, the road was silent as a ghost town.

Deciding that she had enough, she grabbed the coat from her hanger and wrapped it around her. She unlocked her apartment door and went downstairs. After reaching at entrance of her building, she looked around again before continuing her way to the crate. She stopped as she was few feet away. Finding a stick in a feet, she knelt down and picked it up. As she walked closer to the crate, the anxiety started to build up. Kneeling down, she poked the crate lightly. No response. She poked it harder that the crate slide further due to the pressure but then she heard it. The meowing.

"Eh?" She blinked. And poked again. Again with the meowing sounds. There a more than two cats, that's for sure.

She clicked her tongue and shook her heads, "Fucking jerks. Why those assholes adopt the pets when they can't take care of them. And giving them in a animal adoption is better than abandoning them in a middle of road where they would starve and die!" She muttered to herself.

Deciding that there's no other choice but to take those poor animals in her house and gave them to the animal adoption in the morning so they won't die in cold. Plus, Yuri loves cats. It's like a blasphemy to a YOI trash like her to walk away from poor cats in need.

Lifting the crate she made her way to her home. Mentally grimacing at the idea to carry it all the way to the third floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sia: .**

 **Sia's studio Apartment:**

 **Her Night wear: lazyy/set?id=231539151 (yeah, she has lots of tattoos)**

Sia panted heavily as she finally reached her apartment door. She sat the crate down and unlocked the door before lifting it again and walking in, locking the door behind her. She sat the box on the table and took off her coat, hanging it on the hanger.

She took out the nails with the help of a hammer and proceed to open it. As soon as she took the lid off, a hissing, brown fur ball pounced on her.

Startled, Sia jumped back with a shriek, "Holy ice of Chris!" She screamed. The kitten fell on her lap with a small 'plop'.

The kitten was now staring at her with stunned, blue-green eyes. Sia stared back, her hand lifted subconsciously and started to scratch behind it's ears.

"Wow, your eyes are so beautiful..." She mumbled in Awe, earning a purr from the adorable kitten. Sia had never seen a kitten with eye color other than it's signature green eyes.

She felt a small paw on her leg, and saw another brown cat, though this one was a bit darker and bigger. She saw all of cats has gotten out on the crate. Two cats, One black with purple eyes, and other mahogany with dark green eyes were standing in front of a tiny brown kitten. Tinier than the one sitting on her lap. Beside it, was auburn kitten with Hazel eyes and a violet kitten?

She blinked hard, before a sympathetic expression crossed her features, "Poor Animals. Your owner must have been an ass to do this to you..." She cooed. Three kittens were standing calmly beside the crate.

The Auburn kitten hesitantly approached Sia. She lifted her other hand and watched as it sniffed her hand before nuzzling it. Her heart melted.

"Aww... you're so adorable too..." She scratched it beside it's ears. She sat the two kittens down and took out her phone, dialling it to her best friend and put it on the speaker, before picking up the Auburn kitten and started cuddle it.

After two rings, she picked, "Sia, what the fuck?" Came the calm voice. The kittens jerked. They all stared at her phone with an alarmed expression.

"Hey, Tzuyu. I kinda needed some advice." She said, "I found a crate full of kittens. Most of them are dye. Like they're colorful."

"It's 3 in the morning, you crazy woman. And colorful kittens? Really? Don't tell me you started taking drugs." Her best friend grumbled. Sia rolled her eyes.

"It's know it's late. But it's a long story. And no, I'm not on drugs. There are like, 10 of them.."

A sigh was heard, "Have you checked the genders?" Came Tzuyu's voice.

Sia stared at the kittens who was looking at her with a dumbfounded look, "How do I do that?"

Sia could swear Tzuyu must be facepalming right now, "Check their privates, idiot."

"Oh."


End file.
